Kendra VS Seth: Who's going to become caretaker
by orangewolves
Summary: It's been years since Zzyzx was opened, and it's all gone back to normal. But when Grandpa Sorenson has to decide whether either Kendra, or Seth is to become Caretaker of Fablehaven, a rivalry will arise. What will Kendra and Seth do to prove they're more worthy than the other? Who'll take advantage of this distrust? Who'll become the Caretaker of Fablehaven?
1. Chapter 1: New Caretaker

**This is my first fanfic ever, so DON'T KILL ME! I still have a lot to learn in the art of fanfic writing. **

**Brandon Mull is the author of this awesome series, not me. I own nothing!**

_Set a few years after the opening of the demon prison, when Kendra is 20 and Seth is 18._

"Seth! Kendra! I need to talk to you about something!" Yelled Grandpa Sorenson.

"Coming!" answered the two voices. After a few seconds Kendra and Seth appeared in the living room, both wondering why they were being called down.

"I swear, it wasn't me this time! It was already like that when I got there!" Said Seth quickly when he saw the stern look on Grandpa Sorenson's face.

"What? Seth, I have no idea what you're talking about," Grandpa Sorenson said, raising an eyebrow. Seeing Seth about to cover it up, Grandpa Sorenson continued. "I'll deal with it later, right now I have more pressing matters to discuss," he said, motioning towards the chairs. The three of them sat down facing each other, waiting for someone to break the silence. Finally Kendra did.

"So...Grandpa, what did you want to talk to us about?" She asked carefully, not really wanting to know. After the kind of life she had, Kendra was almost certain it was bad news.

Slowly, he began. "Well, I've been thinking about the preserve lately...and I think it's time for me to officially start training someone to take over as Caretaker."

"What!" Shouted both Kendra and Seth in unison.

"I'm not always going to be here to take care of Fablehaven, I'm getting much too old for this kind of work! I'm going to need someone to eventually take over for me, and that's you." Said Grandpa Sorenson. Seth was the first to respond.

"You can't be serious! Being Caretaker would be so awesome! Not even the Centaurs would be able to do anything to me if I was in charge!" Exclaimed Seth excitedly. "When do we start?"

"Yeah, being Caretaker would be great! I'd be able to visit the shrine whenever I want," Kendra said turning slightly red, "But I'm guessing there's still a lot for us to learn, we should start!"

"Hold it Seth, Kendra," Said Grandpa Sorenson carefully, "when I said I need someone to take over for me, I meant only _one_ person can fully become Caretaker. And that's _either _you or your sibling, not both."

"But both you _and _Grandma are the caretakers, aren't you? Then why can't me _and _Seth be Caretakers?" Asked Kendra, confused.

"Well, you see," Explained Grandpa Sorenson, "the position of Caretaker is reserved for both the actual Caretaker, and their spouse, not anyone else."

"But that's totally unfair! Are you telling us that one of us can stay and the other one has to go?" Asked Seth, shocked. He wanted to be Caretaker more than anything in the world, but he didn't want his sister to be anything less. After all they've been through together, after all she's done for him, shouldn't Kendra deserve better than to get kicked off the preserve?

"Not at all," said Grandpa Sorenson hurriedly, "the other can stay by all means, and he/she'll still be working around the preserve if he/she wants, like Dale, or Warren, but he/she just won't be the one 'in charge'. Remember, the Caretaker only gets a few extra privileges than the rest of the people on the preserve."

"Well, ok then...but who's the one you're going to pick to run Fablehaven?" Asked Kendra, feeling the same way Seth did.

Grandpa Sorenson sighed. "You see, that's the reason I called you here; I'm not sure."

"But you've known us for more than 6 years!" Exclaimed Seth. "When _will _you know then?"

"I will be watching the both of you very closely for the next month." Said Grandpa Sorenson while eyeing them both. "By the end of it I will know who to pick. It will all be based on how you behave and deal with a few 'situations' I might throw at you. Although I've seen you're both very capable in the past, I'd like to test you a bit farther. It will all start tomorrow, so for now, you can relax." Then he got up and left, leaving the two alone.

Both Seth and Kendra stared at each other, not saying anything. But they didn't have to, they both understood what the other was trying to say: It's on.

**I know a lot hasn't happened yet, but I just wanted to first introduce what the problem is before continuing.**

**I'm open to any helpful suggestions because like I said, this is basically my first time writing a story. If I get any of my Fablehaven info wrong please tell me; I haven't read the series in a while.**

**If nobody reads this, than I probably won't continue, so, review!**

**Keep reading to find out how Seth and Kendra will try to prove themselves more worthy of becoming caretaker. **


	2. Chapter 2: Disagreements

**Chapter 2 of this possibly amazing fanfic is finally here! Sorry for the wait. **

**Just letting you know, it's impossible for me to own Fablehaven since Brandon Mull does. Too bad.**

**Now, time to let the battles begin! **

* * *

Although both Kendra and Seth had two separate rooms on the middle floor, they both still enjoyed coming up to the attic to spend their time. They didn't care that the enchantments put on the attic didn't work anymore since they were adults, they just liked the attic because it was a place where they could relax. And that's where they were now.

"I can't believe Grandpa's actually going to let one of us run the place!" Said Seth excitedly. "Yeah, I know everything he's put us through has prepared us for this moment, but still!"

Kendra didn't seem so happy. "But only one of us can become Caretaker, not both. It'll be a lose-lose situation either way. But it _would_ be great to be Caretaker." She said wistfully. "So, who do you think he's going to pick?"

"Well that's a no brainer, me!" Seth said while jumping on top of his old bed.

"You? Why do you think Grandpa will choose you?" Asked Kendra.

"'Cause, I'll be able to handle the place better," Answered Seth smugly, "you count on other people way to much."

"Oh, and this is coming from the guy who creates half the problems we face and then expects us to clean them up for him?" Asked Kendra harshly. "I'll probably be the one he picks to be Caretaker."

"Hey, if you're talking about the time I opened the window, I was new to the whole thing," He insisted, "I didn't know anything back then!"

"You still don't know anything!" Kendra exclaimed. "And I'm still older than you, you're just a kid!"

"No, I'm 18," corrected Seth, "legally, I'm an adult. And age doesn't mater anyway, being Caretaker's all about responsibility."

"Yeah, you were so responsible when you trapped that fairy and almost killed yourself." Kendra said, rolling her eyes.

"But I've learned since then!" Said Seth, going on the defensive.

"Yeah, learned how to free Graulas! He totally trashed the place!"

"I didn't know that would happen!" He exclaimed, "He was just so weak and he needed my help, I had to!"

"Seth," She said, "Demons are _not _weak and helpless. See that's your problem, you're just so rash and you trust people too easily. You'd probably destroy the preserve on your first day of being Caretaker!"

"Well, if I remember correctly, weren't you the one who was dating a demonic dragon for half a year?" Asked Seth innocently. "Why in the world couldn't you tell that your crush was trying to _crush_ you!"

"You couldn't tell either!" Exclaimed Kendra, blushing. "Nobody could!"

"But at least we didn't fall in love with him!" Said Seth pointedly. "Poor Kendra, you've got a real knack for falling for hopeless creatures. First Gavin, then Bracken? Let's see how this turns out!"

"Shut up Seth!" Kendra shouted. "Bracken's different. You know it. He's fallen for a lot of human maidens before, it's normal."

"_Human _maidens," Seth said, "I think you forgot, you're not human! You're half fairy, you have magical powers!"

"You have powers too! You're a shadow charmer! You might turn evil or something and destroy the preserve!"

"You know I won't, and still," Seth insisted, "I'm human and you're not. Plus, you can't become Caretaker because you'd favor the fairies over all the rest of the creatures! And they'd favor you! It wouldn't be fair!"

"Well technically Grandpa prefers them too by letting them into the garden." She said. "And at least they won't over throw the preserve unlike the trolls you've befriended."

Seth couldn't think of a comeback to that, so instead he said "Well, as much fun it is arguing, I think I'm just going to show you how much better I am at running the place, tomorrow. But don't worry, when I become Caretaker I'll save you a cardboard box!" And with that, Seth ran out the door.

* * *

**I know this is supposed to be funny but I had writers block for a bit there so I just made them argue about their differences, sorry. **

**The next chapter's where the real action starts...so keep reading!**

**I'm still open to any suggestions on how the story should go or stuff like that, so review if you have any ideas.**

**On a random note, SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER! That probably means I'll update more often. Have a great summer vacation!**


End file.
